


Innocent Mistakes

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mischief, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Anne Blythe," came Diana's voice as she came around the corner of the tiny county jail, "how on earth did you get yourself arrested?"Anne tilted her chin skyward, a look of pure stubborn determination on her face.  "Had you seen what I saw you would have done the same, Diana."  She clutched the bars.  "Now please promise you shan't tell Marilla."  Or: Diana bails Anne out of a sticky situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelette/gifts).



"Anne Blythe," came Diana's voice as she came around the corner of the tiny county jail, "how on earth did you get yourself arrested?"

Anne tilted her chin skyward, a look of pure stubborn determination on her face. "Had you seen what I saw you would have done the same, Diana." She clutched the bars. "Now please promise you shan't tell Marilla a word of what I’ve done." 

“But Anne,” Diana said, “the matron in charge said you kicked a man in the shins and told him you’d see him in court!”

“If he didn’t want me to do that,” she said, “he shouldn’t have spoken so unkindly about Gilbert. He’s been working so hard at his practice that he can barely see beyond his patient’s needs and yet that man accused him of setting his leg poorly!”

Diana frowned. “I’m sure Gilbert might defend himself and would be horrified that you went so far on his behalf,” she sighed. 

“Then you mustn’t tell him, either.”

Diana wrung her hands. “Oh Anne, must you be so rash?”

“I must when people are behaving cruelly toward others,” she said. “Di, tell me - do you have enough to get me out?”

“Absolutely. Your bail is only fifty cents.”

Anne seemed indignant over its tiny size, but Diana was happy to pay it. She took her friend by the hand as soon as she was released. “Come on, Diana,” she said breezily. “I’ve got a trick with a baseball bat I’d just love to show you.”

“Anne!” she gasped at her friend’s boldness – but couldn’t help laughing. There was only one Anne in the world, and she was forever glad to be her kindred spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy Yuletide!


End file.
